Rose
by Hye-ra Kim 35
Summary: Karin selalu memberi Kazune mawar berdarah. Kazune hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa mengerti apa maksud Karin memberinya semua itu. Sampai dia merasa muak. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Karin!/ "Setidaknya Tuhan tak memotong umurmu!"/ RnR please !


Rose

T/ Romance, Angst

©Koge Donbo

©Hye-ra Kim 35

Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa yang berlebihan.

Hari yang indah dari yang paling indah pada musim semi ini akan berakhir. Seorang gadis berseragam kemeja putih, blazer kuning-hitam dan jas almamater –Hanazono Karin– bersama seorang lelaki berambut cokelat sebahu; Michiru Nishikiori– tengah mengobrol santai di taman belakang gedung sekolah.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hanazono–san? Kantormu dikerubungi umpatan lagi?" tanya Michiru pada Karin yang melamun di sampingnya. "Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk menemanimu merenung."

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah menstaples semua umpatan itu, aku juga menstaples tanganku sendiri." katanya sambil mengangkat tinggi jari telunjuknya yang terplaster itu.

"Wow! Bukan begitu! Kau terluka!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku harus menghindar dari umpatan-umpatan itu agar aku bisa melupakan semuanya. Lagipula, _well, yeah,_ kau tahu bagaimana aku 'kan? Aku melukai diriku, bukan terluka, Michi." Michiru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain; yang penting bukan mata-kaca Karin.

"Kau selalu mencari yang sempurna, yah? _Anyway,_ manusia tidak ada yang sempurna."

"No! No! Aku malas mencari yang sempurna. Berlebihan sekali kau! Aku tak mau mencari yang sempurna, tak akan. Kalau yang _kurang_ sempurna bisa membahagiakanku."

"Wow! Aku tersandung mendengar itu. Kau belajar dari mana? Paper Chat dengan Kazune lagi?" tanya Michiru heran sambil menatap Karin kagum-tersanjung –bukan tersandung, ya, Michi.

"Ter-san-jung! Oke, kau kenapa lagi? Kau diapakan Jin, hah? Kau amnesia lagi?" Karin bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. "Kau kenapa, Michi?"

"Michi tidak apa-apa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hanazono–san?"

"Ayolah, Michi! Kau habis apa saja dengan Kazune. Poker face-nya menular. Aku harus melakukan penelitian dengan Kazusa–"

"Kau berlebihan, Hanazono–san! Poker face–"

"Tak baik memotong perkataan orang, Michi! Kalau begitu aku juga bi–"

"Lalu itu apa? Kau juga memotong perkataanku!"

"Itu! Itu! Kau memotong lagi!"

Michiru dan Karin sibuk beradu mulut, tak sadar kalau Kazune ada di antara mereka dan berniat memetik bunga mawar merah di samping bangku mereka berdua, _kau-tahu-siapa_.

"Aww!" Kazune meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi jari telunjuknya yang terkena duri mawar, sedangkan mawarnya terjatuh dan terkena tetesan darahnya. Dua orang _kau-tahu-siapa_ berhenti mengoceh, lalu menoleh pada Kazune.

"Kau tak apa, Kazune?" tanya Michiru khawatir sambil ikut memegangi jari telunjuknya dan meniupnya. Karin mengambil mawarnya yang jatuh di hadapannya dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya.

Roknya –tentu saja– terkena noda darah Kazune, tapi ia tak peduli itu. "Bagus juga..."

"Eh? Apa Hanazono–san?" tanya Michiru. Karin menggeleng, tetap mawar.

"Rokmu kena, tuh! Cepat buang, mawarnya!" titah Kazune, Karin menggeleng lagi.

"Bagus, kenapa dibuang?"

Karin berkemas dan beranjak menuju gerbang, samar-samar dia melihat Kazune yang bersandar di gerbang sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.

"... Kazune–kun?" panggilnya dan sosok berambut blonde itu menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Aku menunggumu di sini karena aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama. Lihat apa yang kubawa," Kazune mengeluarkan komik dari balik punggungnya dan nyengir. Dia langsung menarik Karin agar bisa berjalan bersamanya sebelum Karin menghentikannya.

"Gomenne, Kazune–kun," ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangannya. "Aku... aku... aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa baca komik anime kesukaanmu ini setelah belajar. Aku juga beli banyak lagi di rumah. Ayo belajar bersama,"

"Tidak... tidak.. aku tidak bisa. Itu hanya komik, kita bisa belajar lain waktu. Kau tahu 'kan aku tid–" Kazune menepuk kepalanya pelan, Karin memandangnya hati-hati.

"Gomenne... aku tahu. Kau sudah ada janji dengan yang lain ya?" tebaknya sambil memasukkan kembali komiknya itu, Karin menggeleng. "Aku tahu, belajar denganku tak terlalu penting. Sudahlah kalau begitu. Bye.."

Karin mendesah kecewa lalu memanggil Kazune lagi. "Ini, Kazune–kun," katanya sambil membuka telapak tangan Kazune dan meletakkan mawar –berdarah– disana. "Kalau tak suka, buang saja. Aku pulang dulu."

Karin berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu agar dia bisa cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandangan Kazune. Karin semakin _awkward_ kalau dia ada di depan Kazune.

Pergi. Menjauh. Hilang. Hanya ketiga _phrase_ yang memenuhi pikirannya. Setiap hari ia hanya memberikan mawar berdarah –tentu saja itu darahnya, siapa lagi?– lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Karin terus merenung di kantornya bersama Kazusa. Hening. Karin malas membicarakan apapu itu. Dia hanya berpikir, _bagaimana dia harus mengungkapkannya? Ia harus bersedih, atau ikut bahagia?_

Bersedih. Karena Tuhan selalu memotong umurnya dari hari ke hari. Kanker darah. Leukimia. Penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Bahagia. Karena Kazune –sahabatnya– itu mendapat gadis yang sempurna, bisa jadi? Walau dia tahu lelaki itu hanya mencintainya. Hanya dia!

Lalu, bagaimana? Bersedih atau bahagia? Persetan dengan keduanya. Sebelum Karin bener-bener kepingin minggat dari sekolahnya. Karin mengusap poninya sambil merenung. Kazusa mengamatinya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Karin–nee? Apa kita gagal eksperimen lusa?" tanyanya. Gadis brunette itu menggeleng, tetap tak berpaling.

"Tidak. Kita berhasil," Karin memalingkan wajahnya, "hanya saja aku gagal meng-eksperimen hatiku sendiri."

"Hahaha! Kau kenapa lagi itu? Paper Chat dengan Kazune–nii lagi? Hahaha.." timpal gadis blonde itu gamblang sekali.

"Tidak. Tidak Paper Chat dengan siapapun. Kazune atau Jin atau Michiru. Aku benar-benar gagal meng-eksperimen hatiku. Aku tak siap mengatakan ini pada kakakmu itu," Kazusa menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Karin, "apa dia siap tahu kalau aku melarangnya mencintaiku karena aku sakit? Apa dia siap tahu kalau darah yang ada di mawar itu adalah darahku? Apa dia siap tahu kalau aku aku benar-benar tak mengerti?"

"Ya. Soal mawar... sekarang kamar kakakku seperti lautan mawar berdarah. Di atas meja, di kasur, di lantai. Penuh mawar. Seperti kamarmu sekarang."

"Huh... kenapa Tuhan harus memotong umurku cepat-cepat sih? Apa karena aku suka sekali memotong perkataan orang?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kazusa mengernyit, "_Anyway_, _well, yeah..._ itu nasib, Karin–nee."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkan mawar ini ke kelasnya," ujar Karin sambil mengangkat plastik berisi mawar berdarah –lagi.

"Mawar berdarah lagi? Tak bisakah kau memberinya mawar putih atau mawar tak berdarah..."

"Aku pergi dulu." potong Karin cepat dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kelas Kazune.

Dia melihat Kazune yang bersandar di pintu kelasnya sambil memandang ke atas. Karin mendekatinya hati-hati.

"Kazune–kun?" Kazune memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Tidak. Hanya ini," Karin meletakkan mawar berdarahnya di telapak tangan Kazune yang terbuka. "Buang saja kalau tak suka. Aku pergi. Terima kasih."

Karin segera berbalik dan berlari masuk ke kelasnya. Tak peduli dengan Kazune yang memanggil-manggilnya, 'Karin!'

Kazune mengambrukkan dirinya ke kasur lalu beringsut ke lantai. Lelaki blonde itu terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memeluk tungkainya ke dada dan menatap mawar pemberian Karin.

Kejadian ini terus berlanjut. Dua minggu. Empat minggu. Dua bulan. Karin hanya memberinya mawar ini. Entah saat sekedar bertemu atau dia memang mencarinya. Sekarang kamarnya telah menjadi lautan bunga mawar berdarah yang lelaki blonde tidak tahu apa maksud Karin memberinya ini semua. Dia hanya ingin Karin kembali seperti dulu, bukan seperti ini. Karin hanya diam atau langsung pergi ketika dia mengajaknya bicara, dia tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya lagi dan dia tak pernah berada dirumah ketika lelaki blonde itu mengunjunginya. Kazune memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ke rumahnya sekarang.

Seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya –atau lebih baik disebut dulu– Kazune langsung masuk ke kamar Karin. Kazune terhenyak melihat _kamar mawar_ _berdarah _itu. Disana-sini hanya ada mawar, mawar dan mawar. Kazune melangkah mendekat ke ranjang tempat gadis brunette itu tidur sekarang. Duduk di sampingnya, lalu menatapnya lembut.

"Karin," Kazune bertutur lembut, "aku tak tahu apa maksudmu memberiku mawar-mawar berdarah itu. Bisakah kau memberitahuku?" Kazune mengelus rambut Karin pelan, "Apa kau tahu? Aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya butuh **kau**."

"Cintaku seperti mawar merah," Kazune kaget mendengar suara Karin yang pelan itu. Jadi dia hanya terjaga? Karin membuka matanya, tapi tak menatap Kazune, "memang itu cantik. Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu. Ya, aku mugkin harum. Tapi semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu."

_Apa maksudnya?_ Dahi Kazune mengerut, lalu Karin melanjutkan, "Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan bersinar. Jangan berbicara tentang cinta dengan mudahnya. Jika kau ingin hatiku, kau perlu mengambil rasa sakitku juga. Karena kau akan tertusuk oleh duriku suatu hari nanti."

"Karin. Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan diriku. Kau belum begitu tahu tentang diriku. Jadi lari saja lari. Aku berkata ooh ooh ooh. Jangan mencintaiku. Kau belum begitu tahu tentang diriku. Aku berkata lari saja lari. Jangan datang kepadaku."

"'Rin, 'tikan!"

"Melihat kepercayaan dirimu membuatku merasa begitu buruk untukmu. Jejak percaya dirimu ke arahku terlihat begitu menyedihkan hari ini. Emosi? Itu merupakan pemborosan bagiku. Cinta? Itu teman terbaik dari sebuah obsesi. Jadi lari saja lari. Karena kau dan aku harus berakhir."

"Karin!" Karin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, juga tak menatap Kazune. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa perlu kuulangi lagi, tuan Kujyo?" ketus Karin lirih, "aku tahu kau mengerti. Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau duga. Aku tahu kau mengerti. Kau 'kan pintar.."

"Karin... Aishi–"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, jangan cintai aku. Kau belum mengerti tentang diri–"

"Aku mengerti semua tentang dirimu! Aku mencin–"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, tuan Kujyo! Kalau begitu aku jug–"

"Nah, itu tadi apa!? Kau memotong perkataan–"

"Setidaknya Tuhan tak memotong umurmu!" teriak Karin geram. Matanya memandang Kazune berkilat-kilat marah. Lalu ia kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya itu dengan selimut. "Keluar. Kumohon keluarlah."

Kazune melangkah keluar dari kamar mawar berdarah itu. "Gomenne.."

Hari ini Kazune menunggu Karin di depan pintu kelasnya. Benar-benar melelahkan berdiri di depan pintu kelas selama satu jam. Hanya untuk bertemu Karin; yang entah mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Dia hanya mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan ingin tahu maksud Karin berkata "Setidaknya Tuhan tak memotong umurmu!"

Kazune beringsut terduduk di lantai. Hingga terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia segera berdiri dan menyapa gadis_nya._

"Hai, Karin. Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Ada apa Kazune–kun?" Karin menjawab tanpa ada rasa benci, seolah-olah kemarin tidak ada apa-apa.

"Bolehkah aku tahu? Maksudmu–"

"Gomenne... aku tidak bisa. Bukan tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa. Oh, ya. Ini! Aku akan pergi dua tiga hari ke depan. Anggap saja aku memberimu ini satu persatu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tiga buah mawar berdarah di tangan Kazune. "Aku pergi dulu," dia berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum Kazune mencengkeram tangannya.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon," Kazune mulai berlinangan air mata, mencoba mengemis pada Karin agar tidak meninggalkannya. Namun Karin malah menghentakkan tangan Kazune hingga terlepas dari tangannya.

"Karin, aku.. aku... aku tak kuat kau begini terus. Aku sudah muak! Apa lagi ini!? Aku tak butuh mawar berdarahmu! Aku **hanya **butuh **kau**!" Kazune membuang semua mawar berdarah yang baru saja Karin berikan padanya empat puluh detik yang lalu. "Lihat! Aku membuangnya! Kau tak mau mengambilkannya untukku dan menaruhnya lagi di tanganku!? Aku mencintaimu, Karin. Tak ada yang berubah dari dulu! Aku tetap mencin–"

"'Au tak 'kan membuang apa yang kau cintai." ujarnya lirih. Dia berjalan menjauh tanpa menolehkan mukanya sekalipun. Kakinya terasa kebas.

Kazune terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar, ini sudah hari kelima semenjak terakhir dia bertemu dengan gadis brunette itu. Dan yang dia lakukan di kamarnya hanya menangis dan menangis. Mata biru safirnya terasa sembab dan pipinya mati rasa. Namun setiap dia memandang tumpukan mawar berdarah di kamarku, air matanya tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Lelaki blonde itu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada semua mawar berdarah itu, tak tahu untuk apa gadis brunette memberinya semua itu. Kazune kemudian berdiri terhuyung dan berjalan mendekati tumpukan mawar berdarah di lantai kamarnya, lalu meraup segenggam mawar berdarah dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Lihat! Aku meremasmu! Merusakmu! Cepat katakan apa mau-nya memberikanmu padaku!" teriaknya berang. Dia membuka kepalan tangannya dan sebuah melihat sebuah kelopak mawar. "Aku mencintaimu?"

Jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat tulisan Karin di kelopak mawar berdarah pemberiannya, lalu ia melihat lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Lihat_. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Lihat_. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Lihat_. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Lihat lagi_. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Lagi-lagi lihat_. "Aku mencintaimu."

Lelaki blonde itu melihat tulisan itu di semua kelopak mawar berdarah pemberian Karin. Dia merasa ia adalah lelaki yang tak peka. Melihat Karin selalu memberinya mawar berdarah setiap hari tanpa terlambat. Ia melihat suatu lipatan kertas di sela-sela mawar berdarah pemberian Karin.

"... _Cintaku seperti mawar merah. Memang itu cantik. Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu. Ya, aku mungkin harum. Tapi semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu._" kata-kata yang sama seperti ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Karin beberapa hari yang lalu. "_Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan bersinar. Jangan berbicara tentang cinta dengan mudahnya. Jika kau ingin hatiku, kau perlu mengambil rasa sakitku juga. Karena kau akan tertusuk oleh duriku suatu hari nanti.__Jangan terlalu percaya dengan diriku. Kau belum begitu tahu tentang diriku. Jadi lari saja lari. Aku berkata ooh ooh ooh. Jangan mencintaiku. Kau belum begitu tahu tentang diriku. Aku berkata lari saja lari. Jangan datang kepadaku. Melihat kepercayaan dirimu membuatku merasa begitu buruk untukmu. Jejak percaya dirimu ke arahku terlihat begitu menyedihkan hari ini. Emosi? Itu merupakan pemborosan bagiku. Cinta? Itu teman terbaik dari sebuah obsesi. Jadi lari saja lari.__Karena kau dan aku harus berakhir._"

Sama! Lalu Kazune kembali meneruskan bacaannya, "_Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku melarangmu mencintaiku. Aku sakit. Dan aku tak siap mengatakannya padamu. Jika kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau mengerti diriku... Tuhan memotong umurku, apa karena aku selalu memotong perkataan orang? Kata Kazusa itu takdir. Tapi aku tetap tak percaya. Semakin memotong perkataan orang, aku merasa umurku juga semakin terpotong._" air matanya mulai mengalir melihat tetasan darah yang mengering di atas kertas itu. "_Ini darahku. Darah yang sama pada semua mawar yang kuberikan padamu. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya aku... aku ingin ragaku masih ada di dunia nyata, dan itu bersamamu. Apa kau tahu? Kau ini milikku! Karena aku mencintaimu..._"

Kazune beranjak menyambar mantelnya dan berlari menuju rumah Karin yang hanya jarak dua rumah dengannya.

"Kariin!" teriaknya ketika seorang ibu –yang diketahui sebagai ibu Karin– ada di hadapannya sambil membawa sebuah guci.

"Baa-san, kemana Karin?" tanyanya panik. Ibu itu tak segera menjawab, lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Kazune mengamati ibu itu. Ibu itu memakai baju serba hitam dan membawa guci.

"Jawab, baa-san!" ibu itu tersentak, lalu menyerahkan guci itu pada Kazune.

"I... ini. Ini hanya sebagian dari abu Karin. Dia... dia meninggal lima hari yang lalu." Kazune merasa tungkainya kebas, hingga ia terduduk di lantai sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin. Walau aku terlambat menyadarinya."

–OWARI–


End file.
